


Spitting Facts

by pinkladyalex



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Multiple Orgasms, Safeword Use, Sex Toys, Vibrators, Yellow-ing out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkladyalex/pseuds/pinkladyalex
Summary: Reader and Spencer play out one of Reader’s fantasies, and Spencer gets comfortable in the only way he knows how.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	Spitting Facts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hopefully you enjoy this fic. If you don’t like the content, don’t read.

It had always been one of my fantasies. I brought it up with Spencer a week or so ago, and he was hesitant at first. He was scared of hurting me, of pushing me too far. Usually I was the one in charge in the bedroom, and we both liked that dynamic, but there was a part of me that wanted a break from being in control. I wanted to give it all up to him, let him break me the way I so consistently break him. And given this particular fantasy, I knew he would succeed. 

I tugged at the restraints at my wrists and ankles, they left me spread eagle on the bed; completely naked. My head was propped up with a pillow. Spencer was still clothed. He stood at the end of the bed, staring down at me. He licked his lips and pulled his bottom one into his mouth, biting down. In his hands was our newest purchase. We had plenty of sex toys, but I had never splurged on a wand before. It was a hitachi, the most powerful one I could find. It was plugged in next to the bed, and Spencer ran his hands over it slowly, taunting me. 

“What do you think baby? You want to cum?” He asked, finally crawling onto the bed. He dropped the wand between my legs and ran his hands over my inner thighs. I whined, rolling my head back. 

“Yes, please.” I begged. A single finger dragged through my folds. I was already dripping, having been tied for at least five minutes and knowing what was waiting for me. He grinned at me and pulled his finger away. 

“You’re so wet already. You must really want this.” He commented, and then put his finger in his mouth, sucking it clean, moaning around it. 

“I do, I want it.” I whined out, nodding desperately. He smirked at me, and picked up the vibrator. He turned it on and I could hear it buzz to life. I gripped at my restraints, bracing myself for what I knew was to come. The first introduction to the feeling was on my inner thighs, and I sucked in a harsh breath. 

Spencer ran the toy up and down my inner thighs lightly, leaving me whining and twisting my hips to try and urge him where I wanted him. “God, look how desperate you are.” He sounded almost in awe, still lightly running the wand across my skin. 

“Just- please,” I begged again, twisting my hips towards the vibrator. He finally moved it, but not where I wanted it. The vibrations stopped completely, as he turned it off and held it away from my body. 

“Did you know that many people use edging to increase the power of their orgasm?” Of course I knew that, I edged him all the time. He was teasing me. He brushed the head of the wand against me while it was still off. Rubbing it up and down, he smirked at me. I whined when the rubber brushed over my sensitive clit. 

“Yes, Spence, now  _ please _ ,” My whines made him pull away the wand completely, tsking. 

“Don’t be greedy.” He chastised. 

“But I want it so badly.” I whined. He tsked again and reached out and slapped my pussy. I winced and bit down on my bottom lip. 

“If you want it so badly, I guess I have to give it to you.” He said teasingly. The buzzing started up again as he turned on the wand, and pressed it directly against my cunt. I cried out, throwing my head back as the vibrations overtook me. It was an overall feeling, not directly on my clit, making me moan out. Spencer smirked, moving the vibrator up and down slightly, making me buck my hips. 

“Did you know-” Spencer started, then reached out and used his fingers to spread out my pussy. His fingers pulled up so that my clit was exposed, the vibrator going directly on it. I nearly screamed. “-that the clitoris has over 8,000 nerve endings?” 

It was a fact I did know, but I could barely think past my pussy. All I could focus on was the intense vibrations directly on the most sensitive part of me. I was hurtling towards an orgasm fast, and Spencer’s voice wasn’t helping. He kept rambling. 

“However, those 8,000 nerves actually connect to over 15,000 nerve endings in the pelvis, meaning you can feel an orgasm-” He pressed the vibrator into me harder. “-nearly everywhere.” My mouth dropped in a silent scream as I reached my orgasm. It crashed through me. My stomach tightened and my thighs shook. It felt like it went on forever, as Spencer never lightened the touch of the wand.

He shifted, leaning up so he could talk in my ear, still holding the vibrator steady. My hands pulled at my restraints and my hips twisted to try and get away from the sensations that were quickly becoming overwhelming. “Most women have no refractory period. Meaning they can have multiple orgasms in a row without a break. Do you think you have a refractory period?” 

This time my scream wasn’t silent, as my second orgasm crashed through me. “S-Spencer!” I shouted. Again the vibrator didn’t move. I blinked my eyes open as I tried to catch my breath, to see Spencer smirking down at me. He moved the vibrator up and down, taking the immense pressure off of my clit. I took deep, heaving breaths. “Spencer...” I breathed out. His smirk spread into a toothy smile. 

“Only one fourth of the clitoris is outside the body.” He sat back on his heels between my legs, running the vibrator around and around my pussy, not touching my clit again. It gave me some time to calm down, but I was still dripping wet and ready for more. “The other three fourths are inside the body, behind the labia.” He brushed the wand over each of my labia slowly. “I know you can’t feel it, but imagine you can. Imagine the vibrations directly on all those nerves, pushing you closer and closer to the edge.” 

“Yes, yes...” I whined, bucking my hips into the feeling. My clit was still throbbing from my first two orgasms, and the vibrations spread over my entire pussy. It made me want more and less at the same time. 

Suddenly, he increased the setting. The vibrations increased in power and the feeling spread everywhere, right back to my clit. I was on the edge but it was just not enough to push me over. “The clitoris is the only body part in the human body that is just for pleasure. It serves no other purpose. Because of this, sometimes after it’s served its purpose, people experience pain.” 

He used his fingers to expose my swollen clit, and pressed the vibrator directly against it. “Are you experiencing any pain?” He teased. I tugged at my restraints as my third orgasm pulsed out from my center. My toes curled and my foot cramped, pushing up into my calf. 

“Y-Yellow,” I managed to get out through the pleasure. Immediately Spencer turned off the vibrator and pulled it away from me. I took a deep, heaving, breath. 

“What’s wrong?” Spencer asked, hands going to my inner thighs and rubbing back and forth. 

“Just a cramp.” I answered, stretching my foot out and waiting for it to go away. 

“Where?” 

“My calf. It’s almost gone.” I answered, still catching my breath. The pause in the scene gave me a moment to gather myself again. His hands moved to my calf - he had noticed which foot I was stretching - and began massaging. He pushed the cramp out quickly.

“Do you want to keep going, or are you done?” He asked, still rubbing his hand over my leg. I took a moment to assess how I felt, my pussy throbbing with the three orgasms he had already given me. I knew I could take more, but it would mean making a conscious decision to push myself. Spencer looked at me with caring eyes, and I knew I wanted this. 

“Keep going.” I answered, licking my lips and nodding. Spencer smiled at me, one of the biggest smiles I’d ever seen on him. 

“Two more?” He asked, turning the vibrator on so the buzzing filled the room. I nodded desperately and turned my head to the side. We hadn’t set a number before the scene started, but five seemed reasonable in such a short succession. As soon as I nodded he pressed the vibrator against me. I jolted up, extremely sensitive from my first orgasms, despite having been given time to cool down. I tugged at my restraints and screamed, my eyes rolling back in my head as the vibrations overtook me. 

Spencer wasn’t done telling me about my body or about orgasms. “There are a few different types of orgasm. Tension orgasms are the most common, when the muscles in the body tense and release.” I could feel each muscle in my body tensing as I approached my fourth orgasm. His fingers spread open my lips, and he ran the vibrator up and down my opening. I whined out as he pulled back the hood over my clit, and pressed the vibrator directly on it. 

“But you’re having multiple orgasms, they come over and over, one after the other.” I cried out, the orgasm lighting a fire inside me and pushing up through my stomach. Screaming, I twisted my hips to try and get away from the sensations which very quickly became too much. He didn’t let me escape, following my movements with the vibrator and keeping it pressed against me. 

“Often they say the more orgasms you have, the quicker they come afterwards.” He increased the speed and I screamed again. 

“Spencer! Yes, oh god, Spencer...” I whined as another orgasm crashed through me with barely a second of a break from the last one. 

“Do you find that to be true?” He asked, pressing the vibrator into me harder, prolonging my orgasm. I clutched at my restraints and thrashed to try and get away. 

“Oh-oh god, fuck. Yes! Yes!” I pushed through the last threads of pleasure that overtook me. Then it transferred over to pain, as the vibrations kept up on my incredibly oversensitive clit. I whined and bucked away, and Spencer knew it was time to stop. He pulled the vibrator away and turned it off. He immediately untied me and I relaxed onto the bed, unable to move. My thighs were still shaking from the intensity of my last orgasm. 

He stripped off his shirt and pants and climbed onto the bed with me, taking me into his arms. “Shhh, shhh.” He comforted. I hadn’t even noticed I was crying until he did that. He ran a hand through my hair and brought it down to my face. He leaned down and kissed me gently. “It’s okay, you did so good for me.” 

“I did?”

“So good for me, perfect.” He pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead and wiped away the tears from my face. 

I turned into him, wrapping my arms around his waist and letting my head rest on his chest. He ran his hand down my back, the other playing with my hair. 

“I love you.” I mumbled into his chest. His lips found my forehead again, staying pressed there. 

“I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! If you enjoyed please leave kudos/comments, they're greatly appreciated!


End file.
